stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan Diaz
Ethan Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. He is the third-born child and the oldest son in the Diaz family of seven kids. He is the best friend to the protagonist, Harley. Ethan is portrayed by Isaak Presley. Personality Ethan is caring, kind and nice to all members of the family, but is shown to be closest to his younger sister and BFTF, Harley. He is the most reasonable of the Diaz kids as his decisions tend to be good and he doesn't get in as much trouble as his siblings. He tells it like it is. He takes time to rationalize things without getting carried away. Therefore, he often tries to advise his siblings, especially Harley when they're making a wrong decision. However, due to lack of confidence like his siblings, Ethan often ends up getting pulled into whatever shenanigans they are up to. He is down-to-earth, very chill and easy to talk to. He likes music and playing the guitar, although no one in the family seems to appreciate his music. He is also a film enthusiast who tries to make a lot of films for his film class and his channel. Ethan's greatest weakness is a lack of commitment and passion. He quits most of his projects before completing them. He procrastinates until the last minute. He puts so little effort into his relationships that sometimes he ends up forgetting dates, leading to breakups. Biography Ethan is the third-born and the oldest son of Suzy and Tom Diaz. He is Rachel and Georgie's younger brother. He is the older brother of Harley, Lewie, Beast, and Daphne. Ethan attends school at Marshport High School with his siblings, Rachel, Georgie, and Harley. Ethan takes film classes and is a member of the student film club at the school. He is often seen working on film projects for school as well as for his channel. He usually casts his siblings to guest star in his movies. In Stuck at the Movies, he casts Rachel to star in his zombie movie but Rachel ends up changing it into a fashion dance tutorial video. Some of Ethan's most iconic characters are Detectives Peeby and Jay, played by Lewie and Beast in Stuck without a Ride. He also casts Lewie and Beast as Trash Twins for his channel series about eating gross food from the trash; which gets the attention of Dumpster Jack from the garbage-eating reality show, "Man vs. Dumpster." When Ethan is not working on his films or his music, he is usually helping Harley with her schemes. Sometimes Harley gets carried away and Ethan is there to bring her back to her senses as seen in multiple episodes including Stuck in the Harley Car and Stuck with a Guy on the Couch. Ethan also takes the time to cheer Harley up whenever she is down or feeling left out as seen in Stuck in the Middle and Stuck in the Diaz Awards. Ethan does not date much, mostly because he never commits to relationships, causing the girls to angrily break up with him. This is explored in depth by Harley in Stuck with a New Friend when she complains about how her friends fall for Ethan's attractive beam of charm but then he breaks up their hearts by forgetting their dates. He dates Harley's friend, Sophie Adams but when he forgets a movie date, Harley butts in to save the relationship, but only leads to more damage. During the waterpark trip in Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie, Ethan has a crush on a cute girl, Hannah Pillman but it doesn't work out because of the rivalry between the Diazes and the Pillmans. When he gets mistaken for a makeup artist due to his knowledge about makeup from Rachel in Stuck with Rachel's Secret, he meets Chloe as one of his clients while working at Me, Myself, & Eyeshadow. To cover up the fact that he doesn't know what he's doing, he says that he was working out the courage to ask Chloe out. So, Ethan has been dating Chloe since then. Ethan doesn't hang out with a lot of boys until Aidan Peters moves next door. In Stuck with Harley's Bethany, Ethan puts Aidan in the "Dead to Diaz" list for being mean to Harley. But after realizing how much they have in common, he goes behind Harley's back and befriends Aidan in Stuck in a Nice Relationship. He uses the opportunity to convince Aidan that Harley is a nice person but in the process reveals Harley's biggest secret. This leads to the biggest fight between Ethan and Harley in Stuck in the Besties Battle, but they both eventually realize that Aidan could probably use some company. Physical Appearance Ethan is good looking and has a good sense of style. He appears to be high above the average height for his age, he was at first a bit short but has grown a lot since, and has a slightly athletic build. His hair has changed a lot through the two seasons such as his hair was much longer in season 1 than season 2. Relationships * Harley Diaz (BFTF, younger sister) - Harley is not just Ethan's younger sister. She is his BFTF (Best Friend in The Family). Ethan and Harley are the closest in the family and share a lot of secrets that no one else knows. They always support each other. When Harley needs something, she usually goes to Ethan first. * Aidan Peters - In spite of the rivalry between Harley and Aidan, Ethan and Aidan become friends out of a shared passion in comic books. Out of respect for Harley, Ethan temporarily breaks off the friendship; but they later realize that Aidan could use a friend. * Chloe - Ethan, and Chloe start dating by accident when they meet while Ethan is pretending to be a makeup artist. Their relationship is filled with awkwardness and miscommunications. * Hannah Pillman - Hannah and Ethan meet while the Diazes are on a waterpark vacation. They develop a crush on each other but don't act on it out of the rivalry between the Diazes and the Pillmans. * Ellie Peters * Sophie Adams Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck in Harley's Comet #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in the Harley Car #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck with a Hook, Line and Sinker #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Rachel's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck with Harley's Bethany #Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery #Stuck in a Besties Battle #Stuck in Spring Break #Stuck with a Non-Diaz #Stuck in the Dark #Stuck with No Escape #Stuck Without the Perfect Gift Appearances: 44/46 Trivia *Besides Harley and Rachel, he was the only main character to appear in every episode. However, that ended when he was absent in Stuck in Camp Chaos. **This is probably because Harley is seen with Ethan more than other family members. **The actor playing him (Isaak Presley), is one month and seven weeks older than his role; and born in the same year. *He plays the guitar. *He can play at least a D chord on the acoustic guitar. *He cares about his sister, Harley. *He is Harley's BFTF (Best Friend in The Family). *His friend has a hamster named Germain that he babysits in "Stuck in the Middle" *Although he cares a lot about his sister, Harley, he forgets her birthday with the rest of the family in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". *He calls Germain, his friend's hamster, his 'Wingman' *Harley's friends have a crush on him. *He quits things very easily. *Ethan gets an A to a C in every class. *He and his older sister, Georgie are softies. *He likes donuts as the rest of the family does. *He is very good looking and attracts many girls. *He likes Georgie's cute friends. *He is scared of Harley's friends who have a crush on him. *Ethan is a bad singer. *He has the longest without lockdown record amongst his siblings, 14 years. *He is shown to have a love for Sloppy Joe's, as shown in "Stuck in the School Photo". *Ethan is a filmmaker. *He also seems to have a love interest in some of Rachel's friends but can talk to them but he needs Rachel to help him, as shown in "Stuck with a Bad Influence" *His name was originally Grant. *Ethan is about five feet tall. *Ethan's hair is very long and it's shown throughout the series. *Ethan does not really like the twins as much but he got upset when they liked Cuff better than him, showing that he still likes the twins. *Ethan is very funny and a good friend you can count on. *Ethan is a sophomore in high school. *Ethan likes to make movies but he is known for never finishing them due to quitting. *Ethan is similar to Luna Loud from The Loud House. **Both can play guitars. **Both love music. **Both can play music loud for their sibling (Harley and Lincoln). *In the start of the series, Ethan is thirteen to fourteen years old but he gets older as the season goes. *Everything always seems to turn out well for Ethan. *Ethan had the longest record of not being on lockdown but he finally got put on lockdown after all those years. *Ethan is very popular and everyone seems to like him. *He does well in school. *Ethan goes with the flow very easily. *Ethan has bad ideas. *Ethan thinks crazy things. *His zodiac sign is Leo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Male Characters Category:Boys Category:Child Characters Category:Males Category:Diaz Family Category:Characters with Dark Brown Hair Category:Tall Characters